Price
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: After Zoisite's death, Beryl took Jadeite back to life as Kunzite's youma. One day Kunzite was drunk to drunk to distinguish Jadeite from his lover Zoisite, who was gone. Kunzite owe Jadeite once, how could he pay, and what would the blonde ask from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Price**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Translate: **MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for the interest of both the author and the translator in the Dark Kingdom and the Shitennou, and there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

**The story:**

Sakura petals floated, sakura petals fell, sakura petals covered the ground. Sakura rained piece after piece, as if burying the whole world in a faint rosy dream.

"My last wish is…to die beautifully."

One piece.

"Am I pretty, Kunzite-sama?"

Two pieces.

"I loved you, Kunzite-sama…"

Three piece.

The silver-haired man held the copper-ponytailed boy closer, as if he has a lot to say, as if what he wanted to say were even more than all the words he had said since he was born.

However, he only murmured at last, with his voice as slight as a whisper.

"Zoisite…"

The deep voice was like a thin piece of ice, cold and clear, too fragile to face even a lightest touch.

Yet, when his sigh was caressing the pretty face of Zoisite as soft as a feather, he saw the boy opened his emerald eyes.

It was all in a sudden that the silver-eyed man was completely shocked. Before he could react, a slender pale hand touched his handsome face.

"I was still alive, Kunzite-sama! I was joking just now."

With these words, a graceful, charming smile appeared on that delicate face, on which there was still tears.

Kunzite tightly held his recovered lover. He had something to express, but his throat was too dry to let out a single syllable. As a result, he kissed his lover instead.

The silver-haired tennou gently held the rosy lips which were so familiar to him with his own. The fragrant of the rose tasted so sweet, that he was completely drown into the charming and gentle react of the younger one.

However something must be wrong.

The weird feeling was dim and faint, but it was there.

Unexplainably the soul of the man shivered.

NO!

Kunzite felt his heart filled with horror, which haunted him like sea serpents. His kiss became more and more thirsty. Zoisite's pale hands slowly approached his lover's first button, which was usually unbuttoned, before caressed the older man's collarbone, as if he was encouraged by the passion of his beloved mentor.

The silver-haired man lost all his patience when being touched like that. He didn't even bothered using magic, instead, he tore the pretty boy's suit directly.

Kunzite was awakened by a flood of white light flashed through his mind.

No rosy fragrance at all, he was completely alone. He was rounded by nothing but only the deep, thick darkness, which made the air stagnant. And all he had experienced just now were no more than a dream.

Yet he bed was a mess, not to mention there was still sense of lewdness in the air. All these were forcing him to remember how vivid his dream was.

He could see the smile on the delicate face of the boy in his dream on the bed table. However, he was clear that however he stared and called, the photo would not response, even if a single sight, or simply an expression.

And all Kunzite could do was to seal the sweet dream in his deepest heart. Hence, when he appeared in front of anyone of the Dark Kingdom, the others would only see a cold, powerful and merciless ice king—Kunzite—as usual.

Kunzite was checking the documents on the desk sitting in his office, while listening Jadeite's mission report at the same moment. Jadeite was carrying a pile of documents and a thick notebook speaking something seriously, Kunzite seemed to be carefully with his stony expression perfectly wearing on his face.

However, he had in fact no idea about what exactly the blond was talking about.

The silver sights had stayed on the white-skinned face for quite a time, and Kunzite was a little lost in his thought.

The dream he had last night was still vivid in mind, and the figure of the blond in front of him was like fading. He was so alike to Zoisite his beloved boy, and their shadows slowly and faintly superposed each other.

Not long ago Nephrite and Zoisite had dead one after another. The brain-washing of the new general Endymion was not as effective as expected. He could hardly finish any missions successfully except on the bed of Her Majesty.

And that was why Beryl released Jadeite, who was the former King of Illusion, from the eternal sleep with anger.

However…

"Kunzite, take your youma with you. He is yours from now on."

Jadeite was shocked:"But, Queen Beryl-sama…"

"No question!" Beryl's sharp voice broke through the air mercilessly, "Jadeite, I am so merciful that I liberated you from the eternal sleep, but it doesn't mean your mistakes in the past are forgiven! Listen, if only you succeed as Kunzite's youma could you back to your place as the king of Illusion; failure would lead both your body and your soul to dirt, and you will completely disappear from the universe! Clear?"

Bang!

It was the truncheon with a black crystal ball on the top knocking on the floor heavily.

"…as you wish, Queen Beryl-sama."

A dim memory bothered Jadeite that he thought he was about to say something at the moment he was frozen, but he could not figure out what exactly it was. All he could do was to bent timidly, followed the silver-haired man submissively, got use to his new identity as a common youma.

As soon as youma Jadeite finished the first part of the first point of the first main point of his report had he found Kunzite staring at him with those silver sights almost froze.

"Kunzite-sama? Are you…what are you thinking?" Jadeite asked unsurely after a few seconds' hesitate.

Kunzite was suddenly pushed back to reality. No sooner than he heard Jadeite had he noticed his thoughts wandering. He moved back his sights from the younger one without leaving a trace, before he asked back coolly:"Anything of your business?"

Jadeite was taken aback, for a while he didn't know what he could say as an answer.

"I have something else to deal with, leave the rest of your report to tomorrow." Kunzite ordered before Jadeite thought out an answer.

Although taken aback by the stony, cold voice, Jadeite answered straightly:"Hai, Kunzite-sama." And then he stepped out of Kunzite's office still submissively.

He saw Kunzite buried his face in his both hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Jadeite couldn't help feel worried about the highest-ranked tennou.

When he was still the king of Illusion, he found Kunzite was not that arrogant and unapproachable as what was spreading among the youma, though the silver-haired man was icy cold. And during working he was more devoting than anyone, they both were. As a result, They had always cooperated well.

Even in the period in which the former king of illusion was set as Kunzite's youma as a punishment to the younger one had Jadeite to admit that his lord treated his well that he had helped him a lot. The reason might be they were the only two left among the for generals, but it was not important. Whatever, thought Jadeite, he had to do something for Kunzite-sama since he was nice to him, he didn't knew what he could do at all, though.

For the whole day, Kunzite kept himself in his bedroom. Fortunately he wasn't summoned by the queen, nor did he summoned any youma, including Jadeite, to whom he had given a special treatment.

In the evening, Jadeite finally made the decision to see what on earth happened, and what was more important, what he could do for the tennou, who appeared weird that day.

Kunzite's bedroom was not locked, closed, though.

When stealthily opened the door a little, Jadeite could not believe in what he saw.

Kunzite, who was well-known as the icy king for not only the color of his hair but also his perfect self-control, was drinking hard drink one glass after another, as if he were a decadent alcoholic. Several empty bottles was on the table out of order, and wet glass fragments were on the floor.

The situation was too unusual for Jadeite to remember who he was. He rushed into the room even without any thought:"Kunzite-sama, you…you cannot…"

He was stuck before he could finish a sentence. The FORMOR king of illusion suddenly remembered his own awful situation.

Yet beyond the imagination of Jadeite, Kunzite didn't drive him away, or even crueler, throw him into chaos, like what he had done to the low-level youma who had offended him.

"Is that Jadeite? Come in and have some drink. After all, we are the only two alive among all we four."

With these words Kunzite raised his head and gave a glimpse to the younger standing in front of him carelessly. The his surprise, Jadeite felt a sense of faint smile appeared at the lips of the highest-ranked tennou, and his hoarse voice sounded filled with bitter.

Jadeite at first thought maybe he'd better find an excuse to escape since he was not good at drinking at all. However, when he might those icy silver eyes, he noticed that they seemed to be a little red and swollen. Did he cry? In the shadow out of anyone's sight? Jadeite began to wonder whether he had saw the deepest pain sealed under the coldest ice, and it was like a flame burning in the deepest heart of a glacier.

Jadeite's heart was softened. Before thinking twice he sat down next to Kunzite, picked up the wine bottle on the table before poured a glass of wine for himself, and then he rose the glass:"Bottom up…for…whatever!"

As they drank one glass after another, Jadeite forgot how much wine he had had. All he could felt was the pain in his head. He was top-heavy, and his head was like exploding. He also felt bad in his throat, as if a red soldering iron was burning inside.

Finally he failed to support his own body and fell down.

At the moment he felt into unconsciousness Jadeite felt himself leaning against something strong and warm.

Kunzite at last lost control to himself when a unconscious blond boy falling into his arms. He dropped the crystal glass on the floor without care about how valuable it was, and then the comely young man was pushed down onto the bed violently.

Jadeite opened his eyes unconsciously, and Kunzite suddenly froze when he noticed that pair of sky-blue eyes.

Another glass was swept down to the floor and broke. Kunzite grabbed Jadeite, who had lost all his strength, and turned the younger one around before covered Jadeite's body with his own again.

Kunzite lifted the younger one's jacket, and caressed the pale shoulder and back carefully, as if he was admiring a delicate piece of art. Then he pressed his face close to the back of Jadeite while whispering faintly…

"My Zoisite…"

Perhaps Jadeite didn't hear that at all. Or perhaps, even if he heard that couldn't he understand the complex meaning of such a word, considering his almost unconsciousness. All he could noticed in the mind was, he could feel a pair of warm hands trembling while caressing every inch of his back. Kunzite kept touching the soft, smooth skin tenderly with passion, and called his love's name.

How long had it been since Zoisite was killed, and how long had it been since he lost that slender beauty? The answer to the question was hiding in his waking arousal, and now the answer was coming clearer and clearer.

"Zoisite…Zoisite…"

He covered Jadeite's back with kisses. First as slight and gentle as the wings of butterflies, but soon they became hungry and rough.

Kunzite was hardened, and when feeling the blond shivering the burning part between his legs became even harder.

Jadeite's sense of lavender pervaded the air, as if was trying to notice the silver-haired ice king that the playing porn was completely an opera of the absurd.

Yet it was useless at all.

The delicate, spoiled rose was too deep in his mind, the rose whose throne had been already plunged deep in his heart. The fragrance of the rose was so thick and passionate that all the uncommon feelings were covered.

Something seemed to be wrong…but so what?

Gently and softly Kunzite kissed the soft, smooth skin of the other man. He licked his neck and shoulder, trailed his tongue down along his mate's back, and then stopped at the pants line.

It was a whole new feeling to Jadeite. He felt himself brought to a world in which he was completely a stranger. It was a kind of exciting mixed with pleasure, but when he tried to gather his attention to sense what he felt, such feeling seemed to faint, abandoning him in an empty world.

Could alcohol bring him so magical an experience? Jadeite was too drunk to think about it.

It was like a toxic dream to Jadeite, and the dream itself was like toxic papaver. If it were a dream, the blond was willing to let himself float in the unique pleasure, and lost in the dream, never wake up.


End file.
